Pink and Pretty
by whackybiscuit
Summary: One-Shot. Ichigo is challenged to a spar by Yachiru and finds out that the small lieutenant has been hiding a very important secret... IchigoXYachiru.
1. Chapter 1

Pink and Pretty  
IchigoXYachiru

 **A.N.: One-Shot! And no, it's not a Loli!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **After Ichigo got his powers back….**_ **  
Squad 13 Training Grounds  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo panted as he continued to train, sweat rolling down his naked back. He'd taken his _shihakusho_ off due to the intense summer heat and though he was grateful for the cool breeze, he was still sweating heavy. Stabbing Zangetsu into the ground, Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow. "Wow! Really wishing Captain Ukitake planted some trees for shade…."

Ichigo had come to the Soul Society to train, but at the moment had nobody to spar with him. Rukia was busy in her new job as Lieutenant of Squad 13, letting Ichigo use the training grounds but unable to help him any further. Renji would've come but he was busy doing paperwork. And Ikkaku was busy on a mission with Kenpachi so for the moment he was all by himself. "Hmm…what to do…" Ichigo pondered. "I wonder if Captain Komamura or Toshiro will spar with me…."

"Hi'ya Ichi!"

Turning around, Ichigo saw to his surprise Yachiru Kusajishi standing at the edge of the training grounds. "Oh, hey Yachiru. Shouldn't you be with Kenpachi?"

"Kenny's out fighting hollows in the Rukon District with Baldy but I wanted to stay here and have some fun. But Captain Ukitake was all out of candy so I got bored. What'ca doing?" she asked as she walked up to him, her zanpakuto in hand.

"Training. But I think I'll stop for now since I don't have anyone to spar," Ichigo answered.

"Ok! I'll train with you, Ichi!" Yachiru said merrily, pulling up her zanpakuto.

"What?" Ichigo gaped at the small child. "But I can't fight you! You're just a little kid! And if I accidentally hurt you Kenpachi will kill me!" If there was one thing he knew, it was that Kenpachi was rather protective of Yachiru.

"It's ok, Ichi! Don't forget, I'm a Lieutenant too! Just like Ruki and Big Boobs!" Yachiru exclaimed as she drew her sword. "And don't worry! I won't tell Kenny! Promise!"

Ichigo thought about it and decided that maybe Yachiru had a point. Squad 11 was supposed to be the ultimate combat unit (even though Ichigo creamed most of them in less than 5 minutes….) and Yachiru was supposed to be the Squad's number two, on the same level as Rukia and Renji. "Ok…I'll spar with you, Yachiru. Just for a few minutes!" he quickly added.

"Yay!" Yachiru jumped up and down in delight. "I'm gonna fight Ichi! Let's start right now! 1…2…3!"

Ichigo stared in shock as she disappeared, only to reappear right in front of him. His honed reflexes only barely let him dodge her sword before it pierced his shoulder and he jumped back. "Whoa! I forgot how fast she was! She's almost as fast as Yoruichi!"

Steeling himself, Ichigo readied his defense and blocked her next attack, using a horizontal block. Her attack didn't have much force despite her speed but he was still shocked as a thin cut emerged from his chest. "Whaaaa?" he looked down and stared at the cut. "But I blocked her strike."

Landing on the ground, Yachiru stared up at Ichigo. "It's no use, Ichi," she said. "My sword has a copycat in front and behind it, it can't be dodged or blocked."

Ichigo stared at her in amazement and shock. "What? Yachiru, just what exactly IS your zanpakuto?"

Gigglling, Yachiru held up her sword. "Ok, Ichi! I'll show you! Come out: Sanpo Kenju!" Ichigo understood right there and then why Ikkaku was so afraid of the small child as her zanpakuto's true capabilities manifested, revealing the two large creatures behind her: A large skeleton doll-like creature holding a hatchet and a small fur-covered creature holding a cleaver. "See Ichi! My zanpakuto's attack is tripled!"

Knowing that he shouldn't underestimate Kenpachi's small daughter, Ichigo readied his stance. ' _It's a good thing she didn't interfere during my fight with Kenpachi or I would've been in trouble….'_ Stepping back, he readied his spirit energy.

Yachiru saw his blade's edge glow blue and knew what he was doing and jumped into the air. Her two spirits raised their blades in front of her to shield her. Ichigo swiped at the air and a jet of blue energy shot towards her.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo watched as the tiny pinkette was engulfed in the blast. "Please be ok…please be ok…" he kept muttering, hoping he didn't accidentally hurt her. He'd kept his spirit energy at a minimum when he fired off that shot but still hoped that Yachiru was ok.

To his relief, Yachiru emerged from the smoke, landing on the ground along with her creatures. But as Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, something that he wasn't ready for happened….

Yachiru's _shihakusho,_ unable to take the blast of energy despite Yachiru's sturdy body, was now in tatters and quickly became rags at Yachiru's feet, leaving the girl in her pink underwear. Yachiru looked down and saw that she was practically naked. "Oh! Ichi! You ruined my clothes!" she stomped, putting on an angry-cute face. Before Ichigo could apologize and give her his clothes to wear, _another_ event he wasn't ready for happened….

Yachiru's body glowed pink and she disappeared in a _POOF!_ of pink smoke!

Coughing from the smoke, Ichigo rushed forward, dropping Zangetsu as he ran to her. "Yachiru! Hey Yachiru!" he shouted. As the pink smoke cleared, Ichigo felt a rush of blood hit his brain and he struggled to keep himself from dying of a nosebleed.

There, standing in nothing but pink panties, was Yachiru Kusajishi like he'd never seen before. Gone was the small child. Now, standing before him was a pinkette who looked in human terms around 16-18 years old! She had a cute body which made Ichigo stare uncontrollably at all of her assets. Her legs were thin and slender, leading up to wide, toned thighs. Yachiru's belly was also smooth and somewhat toned. Her tiny chest had matured into bouncy D-cups, the mounds peaked by small pink nipples. The pink hair that was always so striking now rolled down her back and shoulders. Her adorable face had also evolved into the peak of cuteness, with full pink lips and a perpetual blush. "You meanie! You made me turn back to normal!"

Ichigo just stood there shocked, not able to comprehend what the hell was going on. "What the-back to normal? What the hell is going on, Yachiru? I thought you were a little kid!"

Not caring that she was outside naked, Yachiru crossed her arms, unwittingly pushing up her boobs much to Ichigo's embarrassment, and scowled. "I've got lots of spirit energy, just like Kenny! So Captain Kurotsuchi put those energy suckers in my _shihakusho_ so I can fight longer just like Kenny! He put so many in my clothes that it shrunk me down back to my kid size, so I can play for as long as I want."

' _So she's just like Nel, except she chose to remain in a child-like form.'_ Curious, Ichigo picked up a scrap of cloth from Yachiru's close and turned it over, surprised to see an energy sucker on it. ' _She had these all over her clothes? Just how much spirit energy does she have?'_ Looking back to Yachiru, Ichigo noticed that she was swaying and that she was looking at him funny. "Um…Yachiru? You ok?"

Yachiru's hand went to her head and she felt her legs wobble. "I don't feel well…I feel funny… like my skin's all tingly…." She looked up and stared at the half-naked Ichigo and her eyes began to have a glazed look to them.

What Yachiru was experiencing at the moment was the result of keeping her body in a child-like form for decades: puberty. All of the hormones in her body that had lain dormant and suppressed inside her small body had now been unleashed and were flooding her system. As she stood there she looked at Ichigo, seeing his handsome face and his sexy body and for the first time in her life, she knew lust. "Ichigo… I feel so hot…like my body's on fire…I WANT YOU!"

Ichigo gasped as Yachiru threw herself on top of him. As he hit the soft grass beneath them his arms instinctively wrapped around the pinkette, making her boobs press against his chest. Before Ichigo could issue a word of protest, Yachiru pressed her lips against his, giving him her first kiss. As Yachiru's soft lips touched Ichigo's, the substitute felt a stirring from within him. Suddenly he was gripped by a strong compulsion for lust; he wanted to take Yachiru and make her his. He didn't understand why this was happening, unable to comprehend that his inner hollow, tired of his "King's" prudishness, had stirred his own suppressed hormones and now Ichigo was lost in his own sea of lust. Unable to fight back against that rising feeling, Ichigo returned Yachiru's kiss, moaning into her mouth as they rolled around in the grass.

As Yachiru found herself atop Ichigo again when they stopped rolling, she sat up and immediately grabbed Ichigo's _obi_ , pulling off his sash and his pants in one go. She stared and drooled as she saw Ichigo's thick cock, springing up as it was freed from its pants. "Wow Ichi! You're so big!" Unable to stop herself, she gripped the large manmeat with her hand and gently stroked it. "It's so warm…."

"Ohhh…" Ichigo moaned, his eyes closing as her soft hand gripped his shaft. "Yachiru…."

Hearing Ichigo moan her name so seductively made Yachiru's underwear become stained from her wet pussy. Seeing the head of Ichigo's cock covered in pre-cum, Yachiru's childlike curiosity got the better of her. Ichigo let out a husky groan as Yachiru leaned down and licked the head, tasting the stick treat leaking from his cock. "Ichi…it tastes good…" Yachiru moaned, her legs rubbing together as she licked the head. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, bobbing her head up and down.

Having the cute pinkette suck him off was an unbelievable turn on for Ichigo, who couldn't hold back anymore or simply let Yachiru have all the fun. Stopping Yachiru, he quickly stood up and then gently pushed Yachiru's head back towards his manhood. "Yachiru, what do you want?"

Smiling, Yachiru gripped his shaft and looked up at Ichigo. "I want your thingy, Ichi!"

Chuckling at the girl's naiveté, Ichigo shook his head. "No, it's called a cock, Yachiru. Say it again."

Yachiru leaned forward and licked the tip. "I want your cock, Ichi!"

Hearing the now-older Yachiru talk dirty was an incredible turn-on for Ichigo. He gripped Yachiru's pink head and began to slide his cock past her lips, not stopping until he hit the back of her throat. Yachiru gagged as Ichigo skullfucked her but was loving it, sticking a hand into her panties and rubbing herself as Ichigo got himself off with her mouth. Her tongue was flattened to the bottom of her mouth as Ichigo's cock sawed in and out of her, her voice a myriad of gags and moans.

Soon, Ichigo let go of Yachiru's head and watched as Yachiru kept on going, deepthroating him on her own. To Ichigo, the sight of the sexy pinkette giving him head was too much to bear. Gripping her head again, Ichigo shoved his cock into her until Yachiru could no longer breathe and threw his head back. "Fuck! YACHIRU!" he shouted before exploding inside Yachiru's mouth. The lieutenant's mouth was flooded with hot cum, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she let out a choked gag.

As Ichigo pulled out of Yachiru's mouth, the cute girl gulped down the hot treat in her mouth and panted wantonly. "Ichi…it was so thick and hot…." Ichigo didn't lose any steam, his still-hard cock twitching in anticipation as he watched Yachiru lick her lips. "I still feel so hot down there," she muttered, sticking both hands into her panties. In a flash, she pulled the soiled garment off and got onto her hands and knees. Ichigo stared at the cute girl as she reached for her pussy and spread her lips, showing him her dripping pink hole. "Ichigo…" she pleaded, her face red with both embarrassment and want. "Put your cock inside me!"

Without any hesitation, spurred on by the rush of teen hormones, Ichigo mounted the lieutenant and gripped her waist before plunging his cock into her snatch. Yachiru threw her head back and wailed as Ichigo punched right through her barrier, taking her virginity with one go. "Ahhhh! Ichiiiiii!"

Unable to hold back and lost in the warmth of Yachiru's womanhood, Ichigo reached around and grasped her breasts like handholds and began to roughly fuck the pinkette, earning a cute squeak from her with every thrust of his cock. Whatever pain Yachiru suffered faded as Ichigo slammed his cock into her pussy over and over again, making the pleasure of becoming a woman enter her mind and driving out the pain. "Ah! Oh! Ichi!" she continuously squeaked. One of her hands joined Ichigo's in squeezing her tit, while the other hand went to down to rub her sensitive clit. "I feel so good, Ichi!" she squealed.

"Me too!" Ichigo grunted into her ear, pumping his cock in and out of her pussy at an ever increasing pace. It felt amazing to Yachiru, like the boy was going to fuck a hole right through her womb. "You're so tight, Yachiru!"

"Ichi! I feel strange…" Yachiru moaned. "I feel like I'm gonna burst!" cried the naïve girl.

Ichigo smiled at the innocent girl and licked her neck, earning a vulgar moan from the pinkette as he squeezed her boobs more, molding the soft D-cups in his hands. "You're about to cum, Yachiru. Just like me. You're so tight around my cock I can't hold it in anymore!" he groaned, feeling his sac tighten.

"Ohhh!" All at once Yachiru's vison swirled and she felt like her whole body was being lifted to heaven. "ICHIIII!"

"Yachiru…YACHIRU!" Ichigo cried as he pushed his cock right up to the entrance of her womb, spraying his white load inside her. The pinkette stuck out her tongue like a dog and rolled her eyes into the back of her head, moaning like a whore as she experienced her first creampie.

Pulling out of the girl, Ichigo laid her down and then lied down next to her, Yachiru snuggling into him like a teddy bear, her head on his chest. "Ichi…that felt amazing…."

"Yeah…you really are something…." It still amazed Ichigo how the small childish girl was really a sexy woman, even more so that she threw herself at him.

"Ichigo! Hey Ichigo! Where are you?"

Both of them sat up and gasped. "Oh crap! Rukia's coming!" Ichigo looked around and saw his clothes, quickly scrambling to put them on. Yachiru merely lay there panting before getting up.

"I'm gonna go and put on my special clothes, Ichi."

Smiling, Ichigo turned and pulled the pink Soul Reaper up against him and kissed her sweetly. "I've gotta go, Yachiru."

Turning around, the naked Yachiru giggled. "I can't wait till we spar again! It'll be such fun!" Ichigo merely smiled amusingly at her before she disappeared, thankful for the fact that nobody was around to hear them moaning and screaming. Rukia emerged from atop the cliff and jumped down to him. "Where've you been, Ichigo? I've been looking all over for you!"

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. So Rukia hadn't heard them; that was a relief. "Just training… that's all…."

"Training?" questioned Rukia. "With who? There's nobody to spar with!"

He gestured to the cut on his chest. "Well, Yachiru was here a little while ago and offered to spar with me. Wasn't expecting her zanpakuto to be too freaky…."

Scratching the back of her head, Rukia frowned. "You got lucky you walked away with just a scratch. There's a reason she's the lieutenant and it's not because she's Captain Zaraki's daughter. You didn't hurt her did you?" Ichigo shook his head no. "Good, because if you had, Captain Zaraki would've hounded you until the end of time."

"Well, I'm glad he wasn't around to watch, otherwise I might've been in trouble…."

 _ **4 Months Later….  
**_ **Soul Society  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked down the street, confused as ever. It'd been a while since he'd visited the Seireitei and he was turned around like usual. "Geez, they need to make street signs or something…."

He was interrupted when he bumped into a brick wall. Except…when he looked up he saw that he'd actually bumped into Kenpachi.

…And he was red with rage!

"ICHIGO!" Without any warning he slashed at the boy, who quickly scampered out of the way. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Wait, Kenpachi! I know you want to fight me again but-"

The look in Ichigo's eye told him that he wasn't in his usual bloodlust for sake of bloodlust mood. No, he was _PISSED!_ "I'm not going to fight you, Ichigo. I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! YOU KNOCKED UP YACHIRU!"

All of the color in Ichigo's face drained from his head as Kenpachi's words settled in, realizing that he'd done goofed. "Ya…Yachiru's pregnant?"

Seething, Kenpachi held up his sword. "When she couldn't turn back to her smaller childlike form, I took her to see Unohana. When she broke the news to me, Yachiru told me about your "little spar". But I should thank you, Ichigo…"

"Wait!" Ichigo quickly threw up his hands in defense. "Kenpachi! I swear I'll do the right thing and take responsibility and-"

"You don't have to worry about that, because I'm gonna tear you LIMB FROM LIMB! Thanks to the sudden burst of anger, I was able to finally hear my zanpakuto's voice. So thanks, Ichigo… NOW GO TO HELL!" He held his sword up in front of him. "Drink: Nozarashi!"

Ichigo paled when he saw his sword transform into a ginormous battleaxe….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Yachiru POV**

Yachiru giggled as she saw the explosion from the distance, sitting on a nearby rooftop. Seeing Ichigo run like hell away from Kenpachi, Yachiru rubbed the lump in her belly. "Wow, your Daddy and Kenny look like they're having fun!" Seeing another explosion made her worried though.

"I hope your daddy lives long enough for you to be born….

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Pink and Pretty  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXYachiru

 **A.N.: This new chapter is a request by dayday99990.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning; Lemon!**

 _ **Several months later….  
**_ **Squad 11: Ichigo's & Yachiru's Room  
Ichigo POV**

"Teehee!" Yachiru giggled as she lay down beside Ichigo, her belly heavy with their child. "Ichi! Let's do it again!"

Ichigo stared at the pink-haired girl, exasperated at her constant horniness. "We just did it an hour ago!" he said, his jaw agape. "We've already done it two times today!"

Yachiru giggled as she sat up, undoing the tie to her sash. "C'mon Ichi! You know how good it feels!"

The boy sweatdropped, knowing that there was no way to talk her out of it once she'd made up her mind. But he supposed that he needed to satisfy her desires in full. After all, he did get her pregnant.

And wasn't it a husband's duty to satisfy his wife?

 _ **Previously….  
Shortly after Ichigo learned of Yachiru's pregnancy….  
**_ **Karakura Town  
Ichigo &Yachiru POV**

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today…."

Ichigo stood awkwardly at the altar, dressed in his best suit. Standing before him was Yachiru, dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress. Uryu had done wonders to make her swollen stomach hardly show but the dress heavily contrasted with her pink hair, now grown past her shoulders. His father stood behind him, his best man, while Rangiku and most of the SWA were the bridesmaids. In the church sat his friends and family, many of whom were trying their damnest not to crack up with laughter, out of fear that Kenpachi would rip them limb from limb.

After many hours of chasing, Kenpachi was finally calmed down when the majority of the captains managed to stop his rampage, the Head-Captain himself having to intervene before the man destroyed the whole of the Soul Society. After promising that he wouldn't kill Ichigo for Yachiru's sake, Kenpachi calmly walked up to Ichigo. "Tell me, Ichigo, you said that you would take responsibility, right?" he asked glaring.

Ichigo, who was beat to hell and exhausted from constantly running from the terrifying man, nodded and gulped.

"Good. You're coming with me!"

Before anyone could stop him Kenpachi had grabbed Ichigo by the back of his collar and dragged him all the way back to the World of the Living. Ichigo struggled but Kenpachi maintained his grip as he dragged the boy to his house, thumping on the door. Isshin was shocked to see Kenpachi standing in the doorway with Ichigo in tow but his confusion ended when Kenpachi lifted Ichigo up in front of him. "Your son knocked up my daughter. He's gonna marry her now. Got it?" he roared in fury.

Isshin…acted about as much as you'd expect.

"Oh Masaki!" he said running to the poster. "This is wonderful! I'm gonna be a grandpa! I'm so happy!"

Kenpachi stared at the strange man before turning to Ichigo, who was still dangling in the air from Kenpachi's iron grip. "Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea…." Ichigo said glumly….

Fast forward the wedding, Ichigo was sweating bullets. He'd no idea his life would get this weird but now here he was: seventeen and already getting married and about to be a father. Yachiru stood there, smiling happily at Ichigo while the priest continued the ceremony.

"Yachiru Kusajishi. Do you take Ichigo to be your lawfully wedded husband? To stay by his side through sickness and in health?"

"I do." Yachiru nodded.

"And do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Yachiru to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish till death do you part?"

Ichigo could feel Kenpachi's spiritual pressure bearing down and he felt like the wrath of god was coming down on him. "I do…" he said, trying very hard not to let his anxiety and fear get the better of him.

"Then by the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you as man and wife," the priest said happily. "Ichigo, you may now kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered as Ichigo kissed his new pink-haired wife. His sisters giggled from the fact that they how had a sister-in-law and were going to be aunts. Yachiru grinned and threw her bouquet of flowers, which was shockingly caught by Byakuya, which got a lot of laughs. It didn't really surprise anyone when Yoruichi started hitting on him.

On a side-note: it wasn't much of a surprise, though many thought it was hysterical, when the guests saw the wedding cake. At the top were little miniatures of Yachiru and Ichigo as the bride and groom. And behind Ichigo was a huge Kenpachi figure, holding a battle-axe over Ichigo's head.

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki moaned together as Ichigo pulled his wife close, kissing her softly on her lush pink lips. Yachiru soon began to feel that familiar surge throughout her body as her tongue began to battle with Ichigo's. The kiss became a sloppy tongue-fight as they shed their clothes. Ichigo gently pushed Yachiru onto her back before lying down next to her, running a hand across her enlarged stomach. Yachiru giggled as touched his hand with her own. Lightly grabbing it, she patted her stomach with his hand, feeling their baby stir within her. "Teehee!" she giggled. "Here, Baby, it's your daddy!"

Smiling, Ichigo pulled Yachiru into another lustful kiss, his arms wrapping around her. As the kiss broke Ichigo worked his way down her front, kissing his way down. Reaching her milk-filled melons, Ichigo wrapped his lips around her pink nipple and started to nibble and suck. Yachiru closed her eyes and groaned as she felt hot milk rush through her breast.

Ichigo drank Yachiru's hot breastmilk, gulping it down like it was his favorite treat. One of the new things that Yachiru now faced along with her impending motherhood was her now swollen breasts filled with milk. While she couldn't deny how big it made her already bouncy chest seem, sometimes the pressure would be more than she could bear. For times like these, she was glad she had Ichigo. The first couple of times he'd used milk jugs to deal with the problem, something he'd often switch Yoruichi's morning milk with whenever she made fun of the married man. After a few days though, he'd ran out of bottles and jugs since she produced milk rather rapidly and was forced to drink from her, suckling Yachiru like he was the baby. Though a bit apprehensive at first, Ichigo took to her milk and started to enjoy milking his wife.

Yachiru lay back on the bed, moaning as she felt her boobs squirt milk into the orange-head's mouth. "Ooooh! That feels so good!" she sighed, her fingers digging into Ichigo's hair. She bit on her lip as she squirmed beneath Ichigo, feeling more and more milk pour from her. "This feels so good…" she slurred. "Maybe when Baby's born, you can both drink from me."

Taking his lips away from her dripping nipple, Ichigo simply smiled reluctantly at the pregnant girl. Ever since she'd discovered sex, Yachiru had been coming up with the craziest ideas….

Continuing his way down , Ichigo's face met her pregnant belly carrying their baby inside. Putting an ear to her stomach, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Yachiru and closed his eyes. After several seconds he could sense the small baby inside of her until he felt something. "Oh!" He looked up and grinned at his wife. "It kicked."

"Teehee! That's because his daddy's so strong!"

Ichigo spread the pinkette's legs and stared at her wet folds. Yachiru was already wet from Ichigo suckling her which was just right for Ichigo. Her hot pussy touched Ichigo's tongue as he began to eat her out. His hands weren't any more idle as his tongue, snaking up Yachiru's sides to grip her breasts. Yachiru howled in pleasure as more milk shot out of her and she felt Ichigo's slender tongue worm deep into her womanhood. She rubbed her belly as Ichigo got her off, not wanting him to ever stop. "Ichiiiiiii…" Yachiru slurred in ecstasy. "I want you."

Taking his mouth away from her dripping pussy, Ichigo spread her legs wide and rubbed his dripping cock. "You ready, Yachiru?"

"Uh huh." Once again Yachiru rubbed her belly. "Just remember to be gentle. Don't hurt the baby."

Chuckling, Ichigo leaned down and kissed Yachiru as he entered her. He moaned into her mouth as her hot walls embraced his cock, burying himself as deep as he could. The two remained like they were, connected at their hips and their lips for several minutes as they got adjusted. Parting the kiss for air, Yachiru turned her head and sighed as Ichigo moved inside her, holding onto his shoulders. "Mmmh! Ichi!" she groaned. "No matter how many times you do me, you still feel so big!"

Anything else Yachiru had to say was replace by rampant moans as Ichigo began a slow pace. He had been in bed with Yachiru enough times to know what buttons to push to get the right reaction. His thrusts into her were slow, making her ache for more, and yet with each go he seemed to punch deeper and deeper into her. The bed creaked as the couple made love on top of it. Ichigo watched as Yachiru's milk filled breasts bounced madly, his hands running through her long pink hair. "Yachiru…."

"Ichi…." Yachiru bucked against Ichigo, her pregnant belly jiggling as her husband slid in and out of her. "Hey, not so hard!" she lightly admonished. "I don't want you hitting our baby."

"Right. Sorry…" Ichigo said, slowing down.

Yachiru put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Hang on, Ichi. Pull out of me. I want to do something else."

Nodding, Ichigo pulled out of the pregnant girl, a bit disappointed at no longer feeling her hot walls surrounding him. He raised an eyebrow as Yachiru rolled over and got onto her hands and knees. Turning her head, she wiggled her round booty in front of Ichigo and smiled. "Do me in the butt, Ichi! You won't have to worry about the baby if you do me in the butt!"

Grinning at Yachiru's horniness, Ichigo mounted the girl, spreading her soft cheeks. Yachiru gasped as Ichigo's slick shaft pushed into her derriere, sliding inside her. She knew her ass was going to be sore tomorrow, but for today she embraced the feel of Ichigo's cock burying itself deeper and deeper into her ass. Still, having her ass split open by someone with Ichigo's considerable size was almost too much for the girl, her arms wobbling and she groaned in pain.

Ichigo didn't stop slowly sinking his cock into her until he was fully sheathed inside her. To help ease Yachiru's pain he leaned down and pressed his chest against her back, grasping her dripping breasts. The pain slowly transitioned to pleasure as he kneaded her breasts, making shots of hot milk squirt out onto the sheets. "Ichi…" Yachiru moaned, pushing her ass back against Ichigo's hips, pushing the last inch of Ichigo's cock inside her. "Move…."

Letting go of Yachiru's melons, Ichigo leaned back and gripped her waist. The lewd sound of his cock pulling out of her ass filled the room, followed by a cute squeak from Yachiru as Ichigo pushed into her. Knowing that he wasn't dealing with a fragile girl, Ichigo lay into her, loving his wife's ass. Seeing Yachiru moan like a slut, her tongue sticking out as Ichigo fucked the daylights out of her reminded him of the first day they had sex. Ichigo absolutely loved the sight.

Yachiru's ears were ringing with the sound of Ichigo's hips slapping against her ass, not wanting this to end. She loved having Ichigo inside her, no matter which hole he was in. Her belly swayed with each thrust inside, rocking the baby inside. "Mmmmh! Don't worry, baby…" Yachiru said patting her stomach. "Daddy's just saying hi, that's all."

Knowing that Yachiru's arms were about to give out, Ichigo laid her on her side and raised her leg, not stopping his erratic thrusting. "Yachiru…" he moaned into her ear. One hand turned her head and made her look at him. "Yachiru…."

"Ichi…." The married couple kissed, swallowing each other's moans. But the kiss was broken when Ichigo let go of Yachiru's raised leg and reached lower, rubbing her hardened clit. Already having her husband balls deep inside her ass, having her sensitive jewel rubbed vigorously was too much for the lieutenant to bear. "Yes! Ichi! I'm gonna cum!"

Ichigo buried his face into her pink hair and quickened his pace. His balls slapped against her pussy, furthing pleasuring his wife. The boy was at his limit himself, feeling that hot feeling rush through him. "Gonna…cum…Cumming!" he groaned, shooting his load deep into Yachiru's asshole.

"ICHIIIIIII!" Yachiru screamed as she came, her mind flaring white. She could feel something boiling hot rush inside her and the sensation drove her wild. "OOOOOOOH!"

Ichigo held Yachiru tight as she came, her ass tightening around his cock as if she never wanted him to leave her ass. Coming down, the two panted for air, their bodies covered in sweat. "Ichi…" Yachiru moaned as Ichigo pulled out of her and laid her on her back, cuddling next to her. Turning her head, she gave the orange-head a light kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Ichi."

Smiling, Ichigo returned the kiss. "I love you too, Yachiru." He turned his attention to the baby inside her. "And I love you."

"Teehee! This is so much fun!" Yachiru giggled. "Let's do it again!"

Ichigo sweatdropped….

 _ **5 Years Later….**_

Ichigo was walking to his home in the Rukon district, settled right next to Kukaku's, when she saw a small pink haired girl run up to her. "Daddy!" little Masaki squealed.

The father smiled as he lifted his little girl up, carrying her back home. "Hey there, little Masaki! What have you and your mother been up to today?"

Masaki giggled. She almost looked like a clone of kid-Yachiru, except she had Ichigo's brown eyes. "Mommy and me went to go see Grandpa Kenny! We saw this big doggy standing there with him! Can I have a puppy, Dad? Can I? Can I?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Ichigo chuckled and smiled down at the girl. "We'll see about it."

Ichigo had come to love his daughter just as much as he did his sisters and his wife. Although he and Yachiru did get into a heated argument when Masaki was born regarding her name. Yachiru wanted to name their daughter Razuberi. "We are not naming our daughter "Raspberry", Yachiru!"

Walking through the door, Ichigo carried her daughter inside and saw Yachiru, dressed in her _shihakusho._ "So…did you tell Kenpachi?"

Yachiru giggled. "No, I think you should tell him."

Ichigo paled. "Uh…remember what happened the last time someone broke the news?"

Once again Yachiru giggled. "Yeah, but he's a lot nicer now."

Sighing, Ichigo nodded, setting Masaki on the ground. The little girl looked up, confused. "What'ca talking about, Daddy?"

Both Yachiru and Ichigo knelt down to look at the four year old. "You're gonna have another brother or sister, Masaki!" Ichigo happily announced. Masaki jumped in joy at the news, making Ichigo smile.

This wasn't so bad after all.

At least until he told Kenpachi Yachiru was pregnant again….

The End


End file.
